Of Crimson Tears
by AscendedWarrior
Summary: Ancient Legends come to light and the world is rocked to it's foundations. What is one pigtailed martial Artist to do?
1. Chapter 1:The Crystals of Life and death

Of Crimson Tears 

Author's notes: This is my first fan fiction story so please R&R I'm also looking for a few pre-readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or any of its characters.

"Speech"

Chinese

'Thoughts'

-Sound Effects-

Prologue:

The falling of rain from the sky was silent testimate to the events of earlier that evening; the largest trouble spot in Nerima district Tokyo bore witness to the attempted union of two parties. The first party was a 17 year old boy sometimes girl that wore his/her hair in a braided pigtail. The second party was a 17-year-old girl with a hair trigger temper and short dark bluish black hair. The two parties were to be wed in holy matrimony, to (hopefully) forever unite their two families. The only problem with this plan was there well wisher's i.e. the Nerima Wreaking Crew or NWC for short some of the more volatile members (read: all) caught wind of the impending union and decided that it was not to be.

With most normal groups of people this would have lead to a long argument and maybe some light violence, with the NWC however this lead to wholesale destruction of the entire dojo (where the ceremony was being held) and the surrounding yard. It also led to quite a few injuries for the people involved.

Afterward the pigtailed boy and the short haired girl got into one of there patented arguments, which lead to the launching of Ranma, said pigtailed boy, by Akane said short haired girl, by mallet.

It takes quite the force to launch a human body which is why one must wonder how strong this 'Akane' really is, but I digress this is not where the story starts, no it start scant minutes after said launch of human projectile by one Violent un-cute tomboy of a fiancé AKA Akane.

It all begins with a red haired pigtailed girl named Ranma which you might wonder why she would share the same name as the afore mentioned boy, but you see there is a perfectly logical explanation for that (if you believe in magic). The pigtailed boy picked up a gender-changing curse in china at a place called Jusenkyo AKA the springs of sorrow. Each of these springs has a different legend of some animal or person that drowned in the spring; from a simple Duck to a war goddess each spring brings about a different change in form and sometimes personality. The curse itself is activated by water temperature, warm-hot water changes the recipient back to normal cold water makes them assume their cursed form.

This however is not the focus of the story, no the focus is one Ranma Saotome

Currently walking down one of the many streets of the district think about the events of the past few weeks. Then something seems to catch her attention, she turns to look at the object that caught her attention, and it appeared to be some sort of large opaque stone. When she reached out to either examine or take the stone, one cannot be sure, there was a bright blue flash as she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Of Crimson Tears 

Chapter 1:

Ranma awoke with a vicious pounding headache. 'Feels like I got mallet weildin violent tomboys beatin on my brain', thought Ranma with a wince.

With that he, opened his eyes, at this moment he, now she, noticed that she was in Dr. Tofu's office. 'When did I get here?' thought Ranma, 'oh yeah, the stone and … that bright light.'

"I wonder what that was?" Ranma whispered to herself.

After thinking for a few seconds Ranma heard what sounded like voice's close by. So she proceeded to get to her feet and quietly move to the door to listen in.

"How is he doctor?" asked a familiar voice.

'Ah, that voice sounds familiar' thought Ranma

"He's doing fine, although there is something strange on his forehead," answered Tofu.

'That's doc, hmmm… who's the other voice though, it's defiantly a girl, I wonder, it ain't Shampoo or Ukyou.

"What do you mean?" questioned the girl

"Well there appears to be some sort of precious stone imbedded in his forehead," answered Tofu.

"Stupid jerk probably tried to steal it," answered the voice.

'Defiantly Akane' thought Ranma.

"I doubt that with a sapphire that size someone would have come looking by now, and Akane please try and control your temper," said Tofu.

She could practically feel Akane blush through the door. 'Wait a minute, sapphire?'

Thought Ranma as she brought her hand to her head. With a loud gasp she felt a stone in the center of her fore head just above her eyebrows, it was approximately five centimeters in length with what felt like a fine cut.

"I think he's awake now," said Dr. Tofu as he walked to the door.

"Humph, perverts been spying on us." Akane said in a huff as she followed Tofu.

As the two entered the double bedded room they noticed the pig-tailed redhead in the corner of the room looking into a small hand mirror and poking the large gem on her forehead.

"Ranma are you okay?" said Akane with a worried frown crossing her face.

"Yeah, fine" said the redhead off handedly. "What the hell is this?" She whispered a few seconds latter.

"Ranmaaa…" Akane said in an aggravated tone.

"What do you want tomboy?" Said Ranma in an annoyed tone of voice as she put down the mirror.

"I'm worried about you and that's all you can say?" said a now angry Akane

"Like I said, what do you want, ya macho chick." Said Ranma as she stood up and glared at Akane.

"Stop it you two I will not have you fighting in my office." Said Dr. Tofu in an agitated tone of voice.

For a few seconds it looked like Akane would still attack Ranma against the request of Dr. Tofu, her +5 pervert Crusher mallet flickering in and out of existence along with her battle aura. Then finally after what seemed like an eternity but was only a few seconds she calmed down. Taking a few more cleansing breathes she spoke to Dr. Tofu. "Sorry doctor, this Baka sometimes makes me really mad." In an apologetic tone while blushing slightly.

"Hey!" yelled Ranma. "Shut up jerk" said Akane as she plowed her elbow into Ranma's cranium.

With a sigh Dr. Tofu continued, "At any rate what we need to do now is find out what exactly happened. Ranma what do you remember of what happened before you got here?"

"I well, sorta saw a strange glint from the corner of my eye, so I went to investigate it. As soon as I got a clear look, I noticed that it was covered with dirt so I tried to clear it off, as soon as I touched it I saw a bright flash and woke here." Said Ranma blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I knew the pervert did something stupid," said Akane glaring at the smaller girl.

"He can never keep out of trouble."

"Hey I didn't do nothin', why are ya always blaming me for what happens it's not like I planned all this" said Ranma glaring back at Akane

"Baka of course it's your fault, almost everything that happens around here is your fault,"

Said Akane in a loud tone.

"It ain't my fault that I attract those loonies!" said Ranma in an even louder tone

"COULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IT!" yelled an exasperated Tofu. Both Ranma and

Akane's mouths closed with an audible snap, as Tofu continued. "Thank you now lets try to get to the heart of the matter, I might have some text that describes what is going on here." With that Dr. Tofu proceeded to his office.

"This is all your fault baka," Akane whispered before following the doctor. While Ranma just settled for glaring holes in the back of her head the entire way to Tofu's office.

The three entered the office of one Dr. Ono Tofu, it was well decorated with a homely feel compared to the rest of the office, there was a line of book shelves on one wall and a couple of file cabinets on the opposite, the cabinets held Tofu's patient files while the shelves held many obscure tomes about Ki, and pressure points. Close to the back of the room was a largish wooden desk with a comfortable chair sitting behind it.

As the two sat down in two of the chair that were facing the desk in the center of the room Dr. Tofu started to thumb through some of the books in his small library. "I know I saw something like this somewhere," he muttered to himself quietly, "ah here it is" Dr. Tofu announced as he turned about and started thumbing through the book, he walked over to his desk and sat down. The book looked well aged, not the oldest of the books that he owned but well aged, the book look about 50 years old and hard cover with a strange unidentifiable black design on it.

"Hmmm… your case seems similar to a few people found living in a remote valley in china prior to the First World War. Each of them had a different coloured stone in the center of their forehead, and all around the same age, the village itself was destroyed with the Chinese revolution. All known accounts of these people disappeared at the same time there's nothing else, on it here, except for this picture." Said Dr. Tofu as he pushed the book toward the duo for them to examine.

The page itself was slightly worn but in otherwise good condition, but the picture on it appeared in good quality. The picture was of a girl approximately 22-23 years in age her hair in a braid that went all the way down her back, her eyes piercing as if she knew all of your secrets and was just waiting for you to reveal them. What the striking part was the gem, in the center of her forehead it was of the exact same size and cut as the one currently on Ranma's.

"What the heck?" said Ranma in a little confusion.

"It look's exactly the same," said Akane as she looked between Ranma and the picture.

"Hmm… yes very strange, this is all I can find on the subject. I doubt that anyone else would know much more." Said Tofu in what appeared to be deep thought. "I would ask Cologne she might know more," said Tofu after a few seconds.

"I gotta go think on this…" said Ranma after a few seconds, "oh and Doc can I get some hot water?"

Dr. Tofu appeared pensive for a few seconds before he replied, "I already tried that earlier appears that one of the side affects of that sapphire is a locking of the curse…"

Ranma looked at him and appeared to be either about to hit something or cry it was hard to tell which. "I'm going off to think," said Ranma as she quickly exited.

"Baka" muttered Akane.

* * *

Under a small bridge in the Nerima district of Tokyo a lone figure is sitting underneath. 

The figure appears to be wearing a red shirt that is worn and ragged pants. The only clue on who this person is the bright red hair on her head.

'Why does this kinda stuff always happen to me, who did I piss off in a past life? What kami did I offend? I would really like to know.' Thought Ranma as she picked up some stones and threw them, 'what am I gonna do? I can talk to the ghoul but that usually comes with some sorta price, even if I don know it yet. Ah well the only thing that could make this day worse would be if that Idiot Kuno showed up.' She thought as an ominous crack of thunder sounded in the background.

'Ah, well might as well visit the ghoul before I start to pull a Ryouga (indiscriminant destruction of property).'She thought before leaving the bridge.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic and I would enjoy any and all input, this is the first of 24 chapters (approximately) for book 1: of Crimson Tears I hope you like it. 

Revision: Just a couple of words replaced nothing signifigant, I'll have the Chapter 2 corrections finished by tomorrow hopefuly

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2: Of Ancient Legends

AN: well here's the second Chapter hot off the presses, I just hope I can keep my steam until I'm finished the rest of the story, I'm working on the Ideas for multiple chapter's at the same time, hoping that it will stave off a case of writers block, I've also have the basic plot of the story planned.

"Speech"  
'thoughts'  
-sound effects-  
Chinese panda signs

Chapter 2: Of Ancient Legends and Chinesse Amazons

It was slightly after lunch when Ranma finally left for the Neko Haten (Cat Cafe). The whole problem was bringing this too the Ghoul.  
Cologne might seem like an old bat but she was intelligent enough to use this to her advantage. She could use this too black mail her into marrying Shampoo but that was unlikely, obviously she wanted Shampoo to win 'him' by herself otherwise she would have done a more direct intervention, but that obviously was not the case. There were other problems to deal with at the Cafe too, not all of which were pleasant, such as that duck Mousse, he always was willing to fight for his Shampoo, no matter her thoughts on the deal. 'Well might as well face the reaper, there's nothin doin,' thought Ranma as he continued down the street. 'I just hope that Mousse isn't there otherwise it ain't gonna be pretty.'

* * *

Shampoo was on her break after lunch i.e. she had Mousse doing all the in house orders, she was fantasying about her favorite subject, her Airen (husband). He was one of the best specimens of Manhood she could think of at the moment, well she had seen better looking men, but they were either taken or not very good fighters. Unlike that stupid duck Mousse he was too damn obsessive, unlike her Arien he went as far as to ignore her. She knew it was all an act anyway, he obviously liked her, the kitchen destroyer was just a cover to keep her jealous... well he might not be that strong in the brains department but you can't have everything -sigh- 'wait' thought Shampoo as a large grin split her lips.

* * *

'Well here it is, time to face the reaper' thought Ranma as she entered only to be intercepted by a blue Amazon missile set to 'glomp.  
"Oof" said Ranma intelligently as the air was knocked out of her. "Shh..ampoo...can't...breath... getting...dark...can...see...bright...light" said a suffocating Ranma as she was blacking out. Shampoo let go of the shorter girl having the decency to look embarassed. "Shampoo sorry wont hug so hard next time, get hot water now yes?" said Shampoo before running to the back. 

"Wait, ah never mind she'll find out soon enough," muttered Ranma. "Oh well at least I can get to talk to the ghoul," she said thinking out loud.

"Saotome defiler of women what are you doing here?" said a very angry Mousse.

"I'm just here to talk to the ghoul Mousse," Ranma said with a sigh.

"Yeah right I'm on to your scheme's Ranma, your obviously here to steal my beauteous Shampoo!" yelled Mousse while withdrawing both his hands into his robe

"Are ya thick Mousse, I'm just here to see the Ghoul not your precious Shampoo," Ranma continued with a sigh as she got into her 'no stance'.

"I'm on to your trickery Saotome!" yelled Mousse as he charged.

Opening up with his classic chain blitz Mousse attempted to pin his opponents arms to the side of her body, but Ranma as usual was not cooperating by not being there to take the attack like a 'man' i.e. punching bag. Ranma dodged through the door to get more room to attack the hidden weapons master and back flipped to the center of the street across Neko Haten.

"Just stand still and die Ranma!" yelled Mousse as he drew double scimitars from the cavernous sleeves of his robes.

"Mousse I'm in no mood ta deal with ya right now so could you please sod off, so we can do this another time?" said Ranma yelling back while dodging between scimitar attacks.

Mousse ignored the banter from his foe as he switched to a more aggressive attack pattern, going for more swing with less chance of defense. 'That's it, I'm tired of trying to reason with this numb skull,' thought Ranma. While parrying his continued attacks with the scimitars with well placed hand blows to the flat of the blades, she looked for the perfect moment to attack, 'there' thought Ranma as she went in for the kill.

Mousse couldn't help but smirk as he saw the tiny hole the redhead had in her defenses, his right scimitar continued it's fast attack pattern while his left scimitar stabbed foreword to stab her in the right arm just above the elbow. 'Damn' were Mousse's last thoughts as Ranma quickly reversed the momentum that she was moving in and made a solid hit to the center of his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, she then proceeded to finish him off with a strong upper-cut to the chin that sent him flying backten feetinto the wall of the Neko Haten.

"Stupid duck, time to see the Ghoul," Ranma thought out loud.

As Ranma approached the Cafe she noticed that Shampoo had watched the end of the fight -sigh-"Stupid duck boy never beat Airen, when will he learn?" said an exasperated Shampoo. "Here hot water Ranma, use to change back to boy-type yes?" said the ever-bubbly Amazon.

With a sigh Ranma decided that a practical demonstration was needed, quickly upending the kettle over her head. She then proceeded not to change, getting a gasp from the afore mentioned Amazon "I'll get Great Grandmother," said Shampoo in a subdued tone.

As Shampoo entered the Neko Haten, she was followed by the slightly depressed Ranma whowent to one of the table in the corner of the room and sat down to await the old Ghoul.

-Thump--thump- -thump- the rhythmic beating of a cane on the floor reached Ranma's ears as she sat looking at the entrance to the back of the restaurant. A few moments latter what appeared to be a shriveled old monkey on a walking stick wearing green robes with a circle divided four in the center, this was the Amazon elder Cologne.

"What did you do this time son-in-law... interesting," said Cologne as she caught a glimpse of the sapphire on Ranma's forehead. "Where did you get that son-in-law?" asked intrigued Cologne.

"I got it from strange stone I found on the road, alls I did was touch it and then there was this bright flash and I wake up at Tofu's the next morning with this thing on my head." said Ranma while facing the mummy on a cane.

"Were there any other side effects that you know about?" asked Cologne, seemingly thinking something over.

"Yeah the damn thing has locked my curse, at least I hope that's what it was, otherwise I have no Idea." said Ranma while unconsciously fingering the gem on her forehead.

"Hmmm. come into the back I might be able to help you," said Cologne while hopping back into the kitchen with Ranma and Shampoo following.

* * *

"Come along young one's" said cologne as she ascended the stairs. After a few minutes of walking they finally reach Cologne's room in the upper floor of the restaurant. The room itself is rather Spartan with only a bed, a small desk and dresser if it wasn't for the large book case and chest it would look like a classic monk's cell in a mountain monistarty. "hmm... I have quite a few books broaching on strange crystals and ways to lock the curse," said Cologne as she searched through many of the old tomes and scrolls on the bookcase. "Please sit children this could take awhile," she continued. Ranma sat on the floor near the door to the room while Shampoo seated herself on the single bed in the room. 

Cologne continues to hum and examine several of the older tomes in the room taking time to open and read a few passages before shaking her head and moving on to the next one. Finally after what seems like a couple hours she settles on one tome and brings it to her small desk to read.

"Very interesting," said Cologne after stealing a glance at Ranma's forehead, "yes I do believe this is the one." She continued moving towards the small desk. The book itself looked to be as old if not older than Cologne herself, it's leather binding well worn with age, it was a small wonder that it was still in one piece. The craftsmanship was almost perfect and it had obviously been preserved by some unknown means. Cologne sat there reading a few passages from the book to herself turning the pages a few times; finally she stopped and made a coming motion to Ranma.

"Son-in-law does this seem familiar?" asked Cologne while pointing to what looked like an oddly looking misshapen rock that had an odd glint to it.

"Yeah, it kinda looks like the funky looking rock I saw on the ground," said Ranma as she glanced at the picture in the book.

"I thought as much, did you touch this stone," said Cologne as she sifted her gaze the pig-tailed girl.

"Yeah, I reached out and touched it and that's when everything went white, I didn do anything wrong did I?" said Ranma. Seemingly unnoticed by both was shampoo looking over her Great Grandmother's shoulder.

"Yes there are many legends concerning stones such as these, this book here is one of the only ones that have a detailed account of what the stones are. Do you wish to hear it son-in-law?" said Cologne looking slightly older sitting there holding the tome.

"Might as well, 'sides I've nothin better to do," said Ranma after thinking for a second.

After clearing her throat Cologne began to speak," The aptly named crystals of life and death, for there effects are both sinister and benevolent at the same time. Each crystal is said to be the gathered life energy of the planet, they are only created near Nexus of magical power, places with high amounts of Ki user's and areas where great strife has occurred. The crystals of life are characterized by their assorted colours. They take on the natural colour of a user's aura, so each person that happens upon a crystal of life will have a different coloured crystal. The crystals of life have quite a few special properties, most of these derived from the ambient left over Ki and Chi in the area they form."

Taking a breath she continued, "The crystals of death are easily recognized, each is a pure obsidian gem that adorns the forehead like some hideous mark of evil, and each of these crystals is formed in area's of great strife, where thousands have died. Anyone who acquires one of these crystals of death are driven to madness, they seek to end the life of all other beings in the world, through any means. Both crystals have similar passive properties, the wielder of a crystal will be immune to most diseases, and poisons, along with most types of mental illness, this is where the crystals differ. The crystals of death affect one's personality while the crystals of life protect and preserve it."

Said Cologne as she paused to turn the page, "One thing a possessor of a crystal should know is their aversion to malevolent shape shifting magic. It is not known what they do but the wielder is immune to most shifting magic such as polymorph (see appendix 4 section 3 of the sorcerers guide to magic). The only problem therein is how it deals with chaos magic, anyone that is the target of any form of this magic knows how chaotic it will make their lives, the crystal responds differently for each person affect by such magic. Sometimes it may intensify the affect, while other's it may completely remove the effects," read Cologne.

After she finished reading the page she showed the two youths the pictures on the page, a few looked like the crystal on Ranma's forehead if it was removed while one picture looked similar to the one in Dr. Tofu's book, only more worn.

"What exactly does that mean?" questioned Ranma.

-Sigh- "I would say that anyone that anyone who comes in contact with one of these crystals would become 'cured' of Juesenkyo's magic, become a hybrid of the two forms or become locked. The problem is because of Jusenkyo's chaotic magic you may never be able to change again, or this lock may disappear in a few days. I cannot be sure so I will make no promises," said Cologne with a sigh.

"You mean I might be stuck like this permanently?" stated Ranma in awhisper.

"Maybe child,butwe cannot be certain. I would like to try a few things first, and maybe visit a few of the places rumored to be able to negate different types of magic before we give up hope... first we should try some of the water from the Kaisui-fuu (Open water Kettle) that I have stored in the Store room." said Cologne.

"Come with me children," said Cologne, as she descended the stairs to the kitchen and lead them into the storeroom.

They entered the back room, of the Neko Haten it was quite large for the size of the restaurant but not overly so. There were shelves all along the wall each with what appeared to be caskets of water. One of them displayed the kanji for Open water kettle on it, which is the one they approached.

"Hopefully this will work otherwise we will have to go for more drastic measure's," said Cologne as she got a sample from the casket. They both followed the Amazon matriarch in to the main room as she heated the water.

"Here try it now," said the Cologne said after they finished heating the water in a kettle.

"Here goes nothing," said Ranma with a sigh as she poured the water on her head and waited for the change that would not come.

"As I thought, were going to have to go for more drastic measure's" said Cologne. "There are a few ruins over in china that may hold the key to unlocking the curse, the only question is whether you are willing to go there to seek them out...," she continued

"Damnit yaold Ghoul, are ya sure this ain't no trick to get met to your village?" said Ranma in a slightly angry tone.

-Sigh- "If I wanted you in the village we would be going straight there. There is no cure for this in the village, the Amazons are many things but we are not magi," said Cologne.

"Let me think 'bout it okay?" said Ranma.

"Go ahead son-in-law take as long as you want," said Cologne while giving her a glare.

"See ya later old Ghoul -whack-," said Ranma before getting hit on the head by Cologne's walking stick.

As Ranma walks out of the restaurant, her path is followed by a few sets of eyes one the aged Matriarch of the Amazons. "I hope the I'm wrong about this," said Cologne with a sigh.

To be continued

AN: is this any good? I hope so I'm going to try and at least complete book 1, I'm also hopping to get at least one Pre-reader for my story, I hopping that it will improve my writting overall.

Revision: I corrected a few spelling errors, and a couple of the paragraphs have been shortened.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

Chapter 3: Of Goodbye's and Meddling Ducks

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Ranma decided to return to the dojo, the atmosphere was heavy with Ranma's depression as she thought about what would happen when she returned. Ranma knew that many things would be set in motion whether they would hold good or ill for her health she could not tell, but still this part of her journey was coming to a close and her answers would come soon enough.

The gloom hanging over Ranma as she walked home was almost tangible. Ranma kept second-guessing her decisions of late, of seeing the old ghoul, looking at that strange stone, of ever having awoke this morning. Her head was spinning with possible situations of her return, all the way from her being disowned or being forced into wedlock with that fountain of man. They were all absurd, but she could not help but worry at what was going to happen. Ranma didn't even notice when she entered the dojo compound until she came to the front door. 'Well here goes nothin for good or ill somethins gonna happen' thought Ranma as she entered the household.

* * *

Genma was playing Go with his best friend Soun bemoaning his ungrateful heir, how his problems stopped the uniting of the schools. Why couldn't Ranma take his responsibility? Was it too hard to own up to your own mistakes? Why did his son make him engage him to so many women, with all the food he required what choice did he have? He would have never been able to have a nice leisurely drink otherwise, or a good 12 course meal. Oh when his ungrateful heir gets here he's going to give him a piece of his mind, their he is now time to give... what the hell, the size of that gem, he could be set for life! Screw the Tendo Saotome engagement with that he could build his own dojo!

As Ranma entered the living room if the household she was almost immediately jump by her 'Father'.

"Boy!" yelled Genma "you will give that too me right now!"

-Sigh- "What are you talkin' about pop?" asked Ranma getting rather annoyed at the fat bastard

"That large juicy gem on your forehead, why was I cursed with such a disrespectful child?" cried Genma to the heavens.

"Why don't ya shut up pops?" Ranma yelled back punctuating her statement with a kick to the face.

After picking himself off the floor Genma moaned out loud while forcing crocodile tears. "Oh why does my own son disrespect his father so, to attack him in his aging years and deny him of his retirement"

While rubbing her temples Ranma muttered, "Do not kill the Panda, do not kill the Panda," as a mantra.

With a couple of slow cleansing breaths Ranma calmed down and 'civilly' continued walking to the back yard.

"I'm not finished with you yet boy!" yelled Genma as Ranma reached the entrance to the back yard.

Charging Genma tried to get his hands on his ungrateful heir. He feinted a punch to the chest while making a grab for the sapphire on Ranma's forehead.

Catching the hand that was going to 'relieve' her of the sapphire on her forehead she used Genma's forward momentum to toss him into the Koi pond.

"I don't think you should be picking on uncle Genma Ranma," Nabiki said with a smirk.

"But the baka, deserves it," Ranma responded turning around.

"Where did you get that," said Nabiki when she saw the largish sapphire on Ranma's forehead, "that has got to be worth at least 500,000 yen!" her eyes getting notably larger.

"I'll tell ya in a few Nabiki I don't feel like talk 'bout this continually," Ranma responded with a sigh.

"Okay Saotome but you owe me an explanation," said Nabiki with a greedy twinkle in her eye.

"I'll talk to everyone after supper," said Ranma with a sigh.

Ranma walked outside the back porch and dealt with her Panda of a father. She quickly beat him to a pulp in a scene that cannot be described with mere words but suffice to say was quite effective. The "Panda" all the while was harping on her about being manly, uniting the schools and giving him his rightful reward i.e. the sapphire on her brow. After a few more 'adjustments' to the newly made pretzel Ranma sat in the lotus position on one of the rocks beside the Koi pond. To meditate on the days events and hopefully clear her mind.

The rock she was sitting on was of little concern, neither was the Panda behind her that held a sign that said could someone please help me? No what was concerning her thoughts was what had happened of late. What would she tell the family, and how would they react, Akane obviously believed the entire thing was her fault. How she came to that conclusion was beyond Ranma but she did, the father's were going to react badly that much was certain. Nabiki would find some way to profit off of this and well she didn't want to even think about the old freak.

'well, I can't em' everything but I gotta tell them I'm stuck in my cursed form. I just wish I didn't have to do this' thought Ranma as she mentally sighed.

A call from behind interrupted her meditation, and depressed chain of thought. "Would you like some hot water Ranma-kun?"  
said Kasumi with her ever present smile.

-Sigh- "Not right now Kasumi," answered Ranma depressed.

"Is there anything wrong Ranma-kun?" said Kasumi as a worried frown crossed her face for a split second. "If there is anything wrong we could talk about it," she continued.

"I'll talk with you after supper, okay Kasumi," Ranma said looking at her with an obviously fake smile.

"Alright, we'll talk after supper," Kasumi answered pleasantly only the slight strain in her smile announced her worry.

* * *

The evening meal was quite strained, there was a tension in the air the could not be identified, the meal was relatively quite the only sounds being the slurping of food and the dueling chop sticks of Genma and Ranma.

Nodoka stared at her child, she didn't know what was wrong but something was obviously up. He hadn't changed back when he returned home, and looked slightly depressed, an unusual combination for him. She just hoped that he would tell her when things happened to him, but she knew so little about him. The ten years of separation weighed heavily on her soul. Each year of separation felt like a thousand pounds upon her shoulders.

After the evening meal everyone was once again gathered in the common room of the Tendo household. Akane was watching some Anime on the television; Nabiki was in one corner of the room reading one of her manga. Kasumi and Nodoka were on one of the couches talking animatedly; while Soun and Genma were engaged in one of there customary Go matches.

The entire room quieted when Ranma entered, they all knew what was to come, as she was about to answer the silent question that had been hanging in the air the entire afternoon, What was happening.

-Sigh- "Alright there's a few things I gotta say," Ranma said as she sat on one of the couches in the room.

Ranma began to weave his tale of woe, how he found the mysterious crystal, waking up at Dr. Tofu's, and his trip to the Neko-Haten (minus a few details). When she was finished the reactions were predictable.

"Oh how I'm cursed with such a weak son, to get himself locked in his alternate form so many time," Genma lamented with crocodile tears brimming his eyes.

"Well this is interesting," said Nabiki with a calculating gleam in her eyes.

"Oh my, that is rather distressing," Kasumi said only looking slightly worried.

"Wahhhhhhhhh! The schools will never be joined!" wailed Soun to the world.

With all this Akane rolled her eyes with a muttered "baka", while Nodoka looked on with worry.

"Wait a minute this has happened before?" said Nodoka in a worried tone.

With that the entire room quieted down, except for the human fountain in the corner of the room, but he was pretty much ignored.

Ranma was thinking on how to tell her mother about the subject of her having her curse locked before but was saved by the timely intervention of Kasumi.

"Oh my, yes Ranma has been locked twice before, once with the cats tongue, although to be fair that wasn't a true lock, and another time when his friend Herb came by" said Kasumi after thinking for a second.

After everyone gave Kasumi odd looks, they continued the discussion.

"So this has happened before and no one," said darkly Nodoka while directing a withering glare at Genma. "Thought it was important to tell me," she finished with her eyes blazing in barley-controlled anger.

Genma cringed and started spouting excuses when his wife began to stroke the silk covered bundle that she carried with her. Every one else looked on with disgust, a little fear and, amusement when it came to Nabiki.

"Now Nodoka I'm sure it just slipped his mind,…" said Soun stopping at the murderous glare he was receiving.

"I'll continue this discussion latter with my husband," Answered Nodoka as she continued to stroke the bundle while glaring at Genma. "Right now I would like to know if it is possible to unlock this curse", she continued while glancing across the room.

A sudden light came to Akane's eyes as she thought of something "the Kaisui-fuu it was able to unlock the curse before!" Akane eyes brightening with renewed hope.

-Sigh- "We already tried that, it didn't work," Ranma replied slightly depressed that she had to shatter everyone's hope.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Nodoka worriedly.

"I'm gonna talk to the old ghoul again tomorrow see if she has any other ideas," answered Ranma.

The entire scene proceeded to break down from there, Genma was yelling about his weak son and his unwillingness to give his father his rightful due's, while Nodoka tried to control him, Soun was weeping about his lost son-in-law, and the couple got into one of their ever popular shouting matches. The argument continued like this for a good thirty minutes until a slightly frazzled Nodoka established some semblance of control.

"Now that we are all calmed down we can continue this," Said Nodoka. "Now I would like to know what we are going to do about this, and please no more than one person at a time," she continued while sending a glare to her husband. Who sputtered for a few seconds but promptly shut up.

"Okay, we will speak with this Elder 'cologne' was it? Tomorrow, what I would like to know right now is about the other two times my son has been locked," she continued in a voice full of ice.

"I think I will handle this one," said Nabiki with a smirk. "Free of charge… this time," she continued.

Nabiki proceeded to tell Ranma's mother about the incidents where he was locked, the cat's tongue pressure point which although did not stop the change, made the water feel like it was boiling, and how to counter the pressure point Ranma had to learn the speed punching technique Cachu Tenshin Armaguriken (Chestnuts roasting on an open fire). This allowed him to procure the phoenix pill, which give the user extreme resistance to heat, from Cologne.

Nabiki then told the tale of when Ranma was locked in his cursed form by a magic ladle called the Chiisui-ton (locking ladle). Ranma then had to go to a mountain in a different part of Japan to retrieve the Kaisui-fuu to unlock his curse. He defeated the dragon prince herb and unlocked his curse.

Finally the plans for the next day were made and the two families retired for the night, but not before the idiotic duo had there punishment by the Saotome Matriarch.

* * *

Making sure that everyone else was asleep Ranma quietly got out of his futon. Quickly packing his things, she wrote a letter informing the family of her going to seek a cure and would not be coming back until he found it, he placed the note on the dinning room table, which could be easily found. Ranma also wrote a second letter to Akane, which he quietly put on the desk of her room.

Casting one last look upon the dojo compound Ranma promised herself that she would return here a man, the pale moonlight of the summer night cast a ghost like quality over the entire compound. As if to preserve the ageless beauty within the eyes of the beholder, the spell was broken as Ranma roof hopped to the Neko Haten to converse with the Amazon elder and plan the next step of her journey.

The only thing bothering the pig-tailed youth on her journey was the feeling in the back of her head that said she was destined to never return to the Tendo dojo.

* * *

Cologne was in mediation in her room, contemplating the situation that had befallen the bull headed male that was her son-in-law. He always seemed to attract weirdness, which while interesting was rather bothersome. The recent situation had many possibilities and many potential downfalls, one they could easily use this to gain an extreme leverage in their favor in this current debacle.

If just the three of them were hiking through the wilds of china then the boy would surely developed some feeling for her great-grand daughter, but their was another problem with what happened and that was also great cause for worry. In her three hundred some years of life she had never encountered a situation like this. Only three ways were known to lock someone in there cursed form one was completely random, which was a second dunk in the spring they were cursed with, the Musk dynasties Kaisui-fuu and the cat's tongue pressure point.

This stone completely baffled her, she could not figure out how it had subsided the chaotic magic of Jusenkyo. She didn't even know if there was a way to unlock the curse, which was her greatest worry. Cologne would have continued this line of thought but was interrupted by a knock at the back door of the restaurant.

* * *

Ranma sighed as she reached the back of the Neko Haten, 'well this is it, I wish there was another way to do this,' she thought as she adjusted the shoulder straps of her bag.

Ranma knocked twice on the back entrance of the building and waited hoping that she wouldn't have to knock again. Just as she was getting impatient the door was opened by what appeared to be a corpse on a stick.

"Welcome son-in-law, what brings you here at this ungodly hour?" asked Cologne in a low voice.

"I figured it would be far easier to get outta here late a night then early in the mornin'. So I brought my stuff, if ya wanna wait a few day I can understand but I wanna get goin as soon as possible," said Ranma obviously anxious to get going on the journey.

"It's alright son-in-law, but you'll have to give me and Shampoo a few minutes to get ready, this is probably for the best. This way we can avoid the morning explosion when all the other's figure out what happened," said Cologne, as she looked deep in thought. "Come along get inside, we don't have all night you know," she continued in a commanding tone.

Cologne entered the back of the restaurant followed by closely by Ranma. Cologne proceeded up the stairs to retrieve her heir and prepare for the journey ahead.

A few minutes later the small group left the Neko Haten and headed to the docks for late night passage across the China Sea.

* * *

In the back of the Neko Haten in a small cage a white duck with glasses upon its beak fumed to itself. 'I knew this was your plot all along Saotome, taking my fair Shampoo from me, I shall have my revenge!' thought the duck as it began to laugh manically but just turned into a series of quacks.

* * *

Ranma, Cologne and Shampoo were able to acquire passage quite easily across the Sea, with two obviously beautiful women traveling with their grandmother, as there only chaperone the price was cheap too. As the sun touched the Streets of Nerima three of the key players had left for ancient lands in search of a cure…

To be continued.

* * *

AN: another chapter done, I hope you like the story so far, please R&R! 


End file.
